Babysitting
(Episode begins with Mordecai and Rigby eating and Benson walks in and is holding mail) Benson: Ok guys, here's your mail. (Benson gives them mail and walks into the living room) Mordecai: Hm, nothing good here. Rigby: Whoa it's here! Mordecai: What's here? Rigby: I entered this contest to win a young ray and I won! Now I can turn myself younger and try to pick up chicks. Mordecai: Pfft. Whatever dude. But be careful with it. Rigby: 'Yeah, yeah. Now how do you work this thing? (''Rigby presses a button and a laser beam is seen going into the living room) '''Mordecai: I told you to be careful! Rigby: I didn't know the button was there! Mordecai: Let's hope no one got hit by it. (They run into the living room and stop and stare at a Baby Benson who's chewing on a envelope) Mordecai: Dude, we're so dead. Rigby: Come on, it won't be so bad. Now let's get the harmful envelope out of your mouth. (He pulls the envelope away from him and Baby Benson starts crying) Mordecai: You made him cry! (Skips and Pops come down the stairs) Pops: Why do we hear a baby crying? Skips: Wait, is that Benson? Mordecai: Yes. Rigby got some dumb young ray and he accidently hit Benson with the beam and he took the envelope away from him now I don't know how to make him stop crying. Skips: Let me take care of this. (He picks up Baby Benson who's still crying and starts rocking him) Skips: Hey, it's ok. There's no need to cry. (Baby Benson stops crying and starts giggling) Baby Benson: Skips. Rigby: Aw, he remembers you. How cute. Come on, say Rigby. Skips: Rigby. Rigby: Fine. Skips: Pops, don't you still have some of your baby clothes? Pops: I'll go get them. Skips: And I'll go get the stroller from the garage. You two watch him until Pops gets an outfit for him. (He gives Baby Benson to Mordecai, Skips goes out the door, and Pops comes down holding blue footie pajamas) Pops: Let's see if it fits on him! (They put it on him and he's chewing his foot) Pops: It's fits perfect. And he's chewing on his little foot! I shall get the camera to remember this moment! (Pops runs upstairs) Mordecai: Pops sure does like babies. But I have to admit, Benson is cute as a baby. Baby Benson: *''Giggles''* Mordecai. Rigby: Aw what? Come on say Rigby! (Baby Benson starts to tear up and then cries) Mordecai: Don't yell at him. He's just a baby. (Pops and Skips come back holding a stroller and camera) Skips: Let's put him in the stroller. (They put him in the stroller and Skips gives him a teething ring which he grabs and teeths with it) Pops: Let me take a picture for my scrapbook full of cute things! Smile Benson! (Pops takes a picture of Benson smiling his one tooth grin and is holding the teething ring) Rigby: Can we leave now? Mordecai: So where are we going? Skips: I don't know but I need some coffee to keep myself up. Mordecai and Rigby: Same here. (They walk to the Coffee Shop and Audrey is seen watching the news) Rigby: Oh it's Audrey. Hey Audrey! Audrey: Mordecai, Rigby, hey! And you two are? Skips: I'm Skips and this is Pops. Audrey: Oh ok. Hey where's Benson? Skips: Right here. Audrey: I don't see him. (Skips lifts up the sun protector and Baby Benson is giggling) Audrey: Benson? What happened to him? Rigby: He got turned into a baby. Audrey: I can see that. But how did he become one? Mordecai: Rigby bought some ray that makes things younger and he accidently shot Benson with it. Audrey: Oh. Well he's very cute. (Audrey picks him up and bounces him and he laughs) Baby Benson: Audrey! Rigby: Ok NOW I'm thinking he's not saying my name cause I turned him into a baby. Mordecai: Oh you think? (Margaret and Eileen walk up to them) Eileen: Aw cute baby. Margaret: Aw he is cute. What's his name? Mordecai: Benson. Margaret and Eileen: Benson?! Eileen: What happened to him? Mordecai: It's Rigby's fault. Rigby: Aw what? Margaret: How are you gonna turn him back to normal? Skips: We gotta figure it out. But we gotta do it soon cause Mr.Maellard is coming for an inspection and if he finds out Benson is a baby, we're gonna get fired. Mordecai and Rigby: Inspection? Skips: You didn't hear about it? (Mordecai and Rigby shake their heads no) Skips: Well Mr. Maellard is coming at 3 to check on the Park and us. And if we don't show up or something goes wrong, he fires us. Mordecai: Aw man. We're screwed. Audrey: I wish I could help you but I don't know how. Skips: Audrey, can you take Benson to your apartment and watch him while we get a ray gun that will turn him back to normal? Audrey: Yeah. No problem. Skips: Thanks. Ok let's go. (Scene goes to the park house; Skips is making the machine with a torch and is wearing a welder's mask; Mordecai and Rigby are watching TV and the doorbell rings) Rigby: 'Someone's here. '''Mordecai: '''Guess I'll get it. (''Mordecai gets up and opens the door; Audrey is holding a crying Benson and is covered in cereal and drool; Audrey looks mad) '''Audrey: '''Here, take him. I can't take it anymore. '''Mordecai: What happened? Audrey: 'I tried feeding him but he threw the cereal at me, then I tried changing him but he wouldn't stay still, and I tried to get him to take a nap but he won't stop crying. (''Audrey gives Benson to Mordecai and leaves) '''Mordecai: Who knew babies could be so hard to take care of? Oh, come on Benson. Lets get happy. (Baby Benson cries louder) Rigby: Why is he crying? Mordecai: I dont know. (Mordecai sniffs and gags) Rigby: Dude, whats the problem? Mordecai: Ugh, I smell something disgusting. (Rigby sniffs and covers his nose) Rigby: Ew! Me too! Where's it coming from? (Mordecai sniffs again and looks at Benson) Mordecai: I think I know where it's from. Rigby: You change him. Mordecai: Me?! Why don't you change him? Rigby: I am not changing a baby's diaper! I don't even know how! Mordecai: Gah.... fine, we'll BOTH change him. Rigby: Ugh....alright. (Scene goes to Baby Benson lying on the kitchen table babbling and Mordecai and Rigby are wearing hazmat suits, face masks that cover their mouths, goggles, gloves, and boots) Mordecai: Alright, let's see what we got. (Goes to Mordecai and Rigby getting disgusted as they change the diaper, they pass out, and the screen goes black; they blink and a blur is seen; its Skips and Pops) Pops: Mordecai, Rigby, are you alright? Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah. Skips: We were upstairs finding the last part for the ray gun and we heard a huge thud. We went down here and Benson is laying on the table while you two were on the floor unconscious. And we finished changing him, by the way. Pops: Now he's as happy as ever. (Baby Benson giggles as Pops throws him up gently and catches him and repeats) Rigby: Pops, be careful! Pops: I am careful. I used to babysit all the time when I was a kid. Watch this. (Pops sets Benson down on the living room table and Pops sits on the couch; Pops covers his face with his hands) Pops: Where's Pops? (Baby Benson tilts his head a little and is puzzled; Pops puts his hands away) Pops: Here I am! (Benson giggles and claps his hands; Benson covers his face with his hands and puts them away, copying Pops) Pops: Aw, he learned Peek-A-Boo! Baby Benson: (Giggles) Peek-a-boo! Mordecai: Aw cute. Anyway, whats the last part? Skips: We were looking for Z batteries. Rigby: Z batteries? Skips: The only battery that can power a ray gun, plus i made the ray gun bigger than the young ray and Z batteries are the biggest ever. Bad news, they're only in big machines and we dont have any. Mordecai: So, how do we get them? Skips: I know at a construction site there's a machine that has Z batteries and they're the only ones left in the City and probably the country. Rigby: Well lets go then! Skips: But we need disguises to get in. Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops: Disguises? Skips: They only let rich people in to talk to the boss of the construction project, Rich Rick. His building is only powered by the batteries so we need to somehow sneak in to his power room, get those batteries, and get out of there. Also construction workers can get it but they have to do a DNA finger print and eye scan to be let in, we cant do that and rich people dont have to do it so being dressed up as rich men is the only thing we can do. Rigby: '''Can we have names? '''Skips: Sure. Rigby: 'YES! I shall be Rigby! (''The guys look at Rigby) '''Rigby: Rigby McRiggerson. Geez, let me finish. Mordecai: I'll be Morde-rich. Pops: Will I be safe if I use my name? Skips: He has no idea who you are so you're safe Pops. Pops: Oh thank goodness. Skips: Alright, lets get going. (They leave and go to a costume store, they are all wearing suits, top hats, monocles, fancy walking canes for an accesory, and Benson is in a onesies that looks like a suit and is also wearing a top hat and is teething on his monocle; they go to the construction site and a guard stops them) Guard: Who are you guys? Pops: I am Pops Maellard and these are my fellow richmen, Morde-rich, Rigby McRiggerson, and um.... Skips: Walks. Guard: And the baby? (Benson giggles in the stroller) Pops: He is the heir of our fortunes. Guard: Hm.....alright. His office is right over there. (Points to a big mansion in a field away from the construction site; its a big peach mansion with a red roof and a big green dollar sign on the front of the mansion above the door; they guys walk to it and press a button thats on a speaker next to the door; a deep, gruff man's voice is heard; its Rich Rick) Man: Who's there? Pops: Pops Maellard and my friends. Man: '''Are you rich? '''Pops: Yes. Man: Proceed. (The big doors open; it opens into a big room with a big staircase and a bunch of maids are dusting, vacumming, and a few more chores; the guys walk to the elevator on the wall but Rigby stays and waves at the maids with a goofy smile on his face; some of the maids smile and wave back; Mordecai pulls on Rigby's arm) Mordecai: Dude, you can hit on the maids AFTER we get those batteries. (Mordecai and Rigby pass a maid dusting a vase; Rigby makes his hand look like a phone, puts it to his ear, and mouths "call me"; the maid eyerolls and goes back to dusting; they go into the elevator, press a button, and go onto the floor Rich Rick's office is) Skips: His office is down there. Just follow my lead. (They go into Rich Rick's office, the big chair turns around and shows Rich Rick; He is a big guy with brown hair thats slicked back, wears gold rings that say "Rich Rick", wears a green suit with a dollar sign on the tie) Rich Rick: Are you those rich guys? Skips: Yes, we are. Rich Rick: '''What's with the baby? '''Mordecai: He's the heir. Rich Rick: '''Oh. Well, why are you here? I don't like wasting time. '''Rigby: We want the Z batt- (Mordecai punches him) Rigby: I mean, we were wondering how you have such a successful business. Rich Rick: You see. (Rich Rick stands up and is also tall) Rich Rick: I started at a young age. My father, Money Mack, owned the business I now own. He started by getting clients to advertise his building projects, and since people we're so interested, they paid my father great money and the more money he got, the more stuff he had built and he was famous in no time. (Benson crawls out of the stroller and climbs up a few bookshelves while Rich Rick explains how his family became rich) Rich Rick: We really became famous when he made Z batteries, the same ones that power this whole place. But soon, people saw no point in them since they are bigger than other batteries and dont fit into anything so this place has the last two in existence. If anyting ever happened, this whole house will collapse and it will be a disaster but that won't happen. Mordecai: Uh, yeah. (Pops sees the empty stroller and taps on Skips shoulder, Skips also notices Benson is gone) Rich Rick: Hey, wasn't a baby in that stroller? Rigby: Yeah, he's very energenic so he's always crawling. Rich Rick: Well find him. I don't want a missing baby in my hands. (A crash is heard; Benson is seen on a shelf and a vase is on the ground; a button is seen on the wall; Benson presses it and the wall opens and Benson slides down a slide that goes to the battery room) Rich Rick: HEY! Mordecai: Come on! (They go down the slide and Rich Rick follows them) Skips: The batteries! Rich Rick: Get out of here! Mordecai: Sorry dude, but we need them. Rich Rick: Get out now or else. Rigby: Ooohh, like we're scared of a fat dude who doesn't know what a gym is. Rich Rick: That tears it! (Rich Rick tackles Rigby and tries to punch him but Rigby slips away and runs for the batteries; Rich Rick runs to him but Mordecai punchs him and Rich Rick pushes him so hard, he hits the wall; Benson climbs up a fire extinguisher and pulls the ring; it launches at Rich Rick with Benson on it; Pops catches Benson and the fire extinguisher hits Rich Rick in the head and knocks him unconscious) Rigby: Alright! Way to go Benson! Baby Benson: Haha, Rigby! Rigby: Guys, he said my name! Skips: Well, now to get the batteries and get out of here. (Skips grabs the batteries, they run out of the house before it collapses; they get back home and put the batteries in the ray; they zap Benson and is back to normal but is wearing the onesie still) Benson: Huh? What happened? (Sees that hes in the onesie) Benson: And why am I in pajamas? Mordecai: Long story but we're glad you're back. Benson: Ugh, I'm gonna go home. (Benson leaves) Skips: Well at least that's over with. (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost go in and see the young ray) Hi Five Ghost: Whoa, what's this? (Hi Five Ghost holds the ray) Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops: No, wait! ( Hi Five Ghost zaps Muscle Man; Muscle Man is now a baby) Hi Five Ghost: Whoa. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops: Not again. (The episode ends)